One Who Understands
by Cenobite829
Summary: Two new students come to Xavier's and are find themselves going into the two sects, the New Mutants and the Outcasts. And while the infighting is going on the FOH show up.
1. New Arrivals

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Men.**

**A/N: This is an idea I got and decided to run with it. It is rated M for sex, language, and violence.**

One Who Understands

Chapter 1

New Arrivals

Xavier's School for the Gifted is a place for newly discovered mutants to come to be safe and learn about their gifts. With the world learning about mutants they needed a place they could be safe. Xavier's offers them that.

Logan watched as the two new students got out of their cabs. One was a dark skinned girl that looked around nerviously. She was about 5'8" and had a muscular build. She had raven colored hair and violet colored eyes. She was one of the lucky ones, her mutation wasn't that obvious. Next was a boy with almost every inch of skin covered. Not much of his features could be seen but he did have a few strands of red hair showing. He had green eyes and what of his skin could be seen was very pale. He was 6' even. Logan sighs and heads over to the two.

"Hey you two. Over here." He said motioning to them. Logan was 6'3" and incredibly muscular. He had a gruff exterior but once he trusted someone he would fight to the death for them. Given that his mutation made it so he could regenerate from almost any wound and he had six razor sharp, indestructable claws to fight with that was saying something. The two teens walked over to Logan timidly and stopped in front of him. He got ready to give them the whole speech on this place.

"My name is Logan and I am one of the instructors here at the school. Here you will be safe and able to master your powers. Before I take you in to go see the headmaster I need to know two things, your names and your gifts." With that he looked at the girl first.

"My name's Angie Turner. I don't know what it is called but when ever someone hits me I redirect the energy back at the person, but doubled." She said in a slightly quite voice. Logan nodded and then looked at the boy.

"My name's Jason Loomin. I have the ability to take on the aspects of anything I touch, except for plastic. Because of that I can't have my skin exposed." He said in a determinded voice. Logan nodded and then leads them inside. He stops them outside a large door and looks back at them.

"Hang on a second. Xavier is busy right now." He said. The two teens nodded and took a seat in the nearby chairs.

Meanwhile in Xavier's office Charles Xavier, the headmaster and founder of the school, sat at his desk with three other mutants in front of him. They were three former Acolytes, mutants loyal to Magneto and his cause, that Xavier had opened his home to three months ago. The first was the biggest amongst them. His name was Piotr Rasputin but he was better known as Colossus. He stood at 6'6" and was incredibly muscular with black hair and blue eyes. Those who knew the man knew not to let his size fool you. He was often called a giant teddy bear for his big heart and gentle nature. Beside him was another tall man standing at 6'1" with red hair and red on black eyes. He very handsome and a bit of a trickster but he did try to be a nice guy when neccessary. His name was Remy Labeau or Gambit. The final man was arguebly the most dangerous one there. At 5'10" with a slim build he didn't look that imposing but he was very unstable. With the nature of his powers and his temperment he could be a very dangerous man. Because of that he didn't have many friends but he took it all in stride. His name was St. John Allerdyce but his codename was also his obsession Pyro.

The reason they were here was when Magneto seemingly vanished he asked Xavier to take care of his children. Charles could not deny his once best friend and agreed. Now these three, the only three that came to the school, were waiting to make their final decision. Charles cleared his throat.

"Three months ago I asked you three to wait to make your choice on if you wanted to stay here. I wanted you to have a chance to see how you feel not only about my school but also my cause. You do not have to join one to stay at the other though. No matter your choice my home will be open to all three of you. So Piotr what is your choice?" He said turning to the big man. Piotr smiled and addressed him with his deep russian accent.

"Professor I am wishing to be here with you. I was blackmailed to fight for cause I did not believe in. I am wishing to live in world where we all are safe, no matter origin." He said. Charles smiled back.

"Very well said Piotr. You are welcome to join the x-men. Well Remy?"

"I be thinkin' dat I'd like to stay. Dere's alot dis old swamp rat could do around here." He said in a cajin accent. Xavier nodded, knowing full well that the actual reason he was staying was for a woman, and turned to St. John. Of all the Acolytes John was the one that was most likely to say no to the offer. The man ran a hand through his blond hair and looked at the other two.

"Could you mates leave me to talk to the Prof alone? He'll be safe but I need some privacy." John asked in a Australian accent. The other two nodded, knowing that with no open flames that the headmaster was safe. They walked out of the office. As they left they saw the two new students and nodded to them, Remy giving the girl a dazzling smile. As the door closed John looked at Charles.

"So John what do you want to talk about?"

"Listen mate you and I both know that I don't exactly believe in what your selling. I have followed Magneto for a very long time and the only reason I am here is because I am following his orders. I will say this though you have been good to me. You never forced your cause on me and let me form my own ideas, just like Magneto. So I'll tell you this mate until Magneto comes back I'll stay here. I won't be an x-man but also will not cause trouble. Call this a chance to win me to your side if you want or to just let me live my life." John says. Charles smiles and nods. He wheels himself around his desk and stops in front of John. He holds out his hand to the man.

"I whole heartedly agree to your terms. I will not try to turn you though. You will see our cause yourself and make your own mind up. I just want you to know that my door is always open to help you any way I can." They shook hands and John walked out. A few seconds later the two new teens walked in. Charles gave them a warm smile and waits until Logan shuts the door.

"Here are the two new kids Charles. This is Angie Turner and Jason Loomin. Kids this is Professor Xavier, the headmaster of the school." Logan said presenting them to the bald headmaster.

"Thank you my old friend. As Logan said I am Professor Charles Xavier. I started this school to give young mutants a safe place to learn about your powers and your place in this world. Here you can just learn that or you can even become one of my x-men, using your gifts to help others. Now what are your gifts?"

"Well anytime someone hits me I redirect it back twice as strong." Angie said, her voice gaining some confedance with the Professor's kind reseption.

"And I take on the aspects of any thing I touch other than plastic." Jason said. He pulled down the hood on his jacket and a lining of plastic wrap can be seen on the inside. He smiles as he slides his gloved hands through his red hair.

"I understand your powers Angie. You redirect kinetic energy, the only question is does it work with any other energy. Jason I am not sure I get yours. May I get a demenstration?" Charles asked. Jason sighed and pulled off his gloves. Reaching over he touched a piece of paper on the desk. Holding out his other hand to Charles he smiles.

"Shake." Charles nodded and reached out to shake the boy's hand. When his hand closed around Jason's he felt Jason's hand crumble like a piece of paper. Charles gasped and pulled his hand back looking at the now crushed hand of Jason. Before he could say anything Jason touched his desk and watched as his hand swelled and fixed itself. He lets out groan but then smiled as he put his gloves back on. "That is what my power does. Anything I touch I become just like it. I touch paper and you can crush me. I touch steel and I am just as strong. Because of that I have to line my clothes with plastic wrap so I don't take on the aspects of my clothes. I have to be careful waking up or eating my food. If I accidently touch glass I can even shatter. Trust me it hurts."

Charles just looked at this young man. With the nature of his powers the world is filled with hidden dangers and pit falls. No wonder he covered as much of his body as possible. He nods to the two.

"Thank you Jason. Now I want to have you both join in a training session with some of our other students to see what you are capable of. If you don't want to we will do a private session." He said looking at them. They both smiled and agreed to do the group session. He nods. "Ok Angie you will be first. Logan please go show her the danger room." Logan nodded and leads them out.

Soon Angie is in a huge metal room with four other people. The one that stood out the most to her was a huge man that was a mix between a big cat and an ape. His blue fur also stood out as he smiled at her.

"Greetings. I am Dr. Henry McCoy but I go by the appelation of Beast. I am here as the instructor so I will not help out unless it is absolutly nessecary. Now everyone introduce yourselves to the new girl."

The first one to step up is a small teen about an inch shorter then her with light brown hair and blue eyes. He wore a black body suit with a yellow ex on the chest. He smiled at Angie before he spoke.

"My name is Bobby and I can create ice." He said and to demenstrate it he turns his body into pure ice. Angie smiles and turns to the next person, Remy. Angie blushed remembering this hot man walking out of the headmasters office.

"De name is Remy LaBeau but you can call me Gambit." He said with a bow. Angie blushes and quickly turns to the last person. It was a tall redheaded girl wearing a black body suit with the torso colored green and a headband. Her green eyes showed her patientice and she wore a warm smile.

"My name is Jean Grey. I am here as a student instructor. Unlike Dr. McCoy I will help in the training. Any of you that want to step up to be the leader, this is the time to do it. If no one does or if the plan doesn't work then I will take over." She said in a sweet voice. They all turned to Angie.

"My name is Angie and if I am hit then I turn the attack back on the person with double the power." She said, a little shy now that all eyes are on her. The others just nodded and then Beast spoke up.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Angie. Now the mission is a simple one. There will be a laser cannon on then end of the room. All you have to do is break it." He said as if it was the easiest thing in the world. He backed to the far end of the room and suddenly, right beside him, a huge laser cannon popped out of the wall. Before they could react a blast of energy slammed into Angie throwing her agianst the back wall. She hit the wall hard and fell to the ground. Suddenly her eyes glowed purple and she slammed a fist into the floor. A panel of the floor popped up from the hit and she grabbed it and ran at the gun with it. The laser shot the panel again and again but Angie keeps walking forward. At about the half way point of the room she stopped and held up the panel while everyone ran to her.

"Dat's mighty impress chere." Gambit said as he stood behind the laser. "Can you keep going?" Angie shakes her head and she was soaked in sweat.

"I have nothing left. This is all I can do to hold this up." She said. The others nodded and Gambit smiles at the others.

"Anyone got any ideas?" He asked with a cocky grin as their wall was slammed by the laser. The others shook their heads so Jean stepped in.

"Bobby give us an ice wall to stop the laser for a little." She says. Bobby nods and soon a wall of ice forms. "Now Angie hold up that wall while Gambit charges it." Angie nods and holds the wall as Gambit holds it and it starts to glow red.

"Dat's it chere. Anymore and it gonna pop." He said after a few seconds. Jean nods and with as much concentration as she can manage she picks the panel with her telekinesis and threw it into the cannon. The explosion was huge but they were protected by an ice dome from Bobby. Jean then looked at them all.

"Very good guys and Angie you will be a great addition to the group. Ok go wash up while we reset." She said as the group leaves. Jean turns to Beast. "So what did you think of Angie?"

"She is a little reckless but once we learn the limits of her gifts we can train her to be more careful. Now lets clean up to get ready for the next group."

About an hour later Jason walked into the Danger room. After Beast and Jean introduced themselves the other two introduced themselves. The first was a brazilian boy that was about four inches shorter then Jason. He had brown eyes and black hair with bronze colored skin.

"The name is Roberto DaCosta but I am also called Sunspot. I absorb solar energy and use it as a way to make myself stronger, faster, to fly, and to fire energy bolts." He said in a thick accent. He had a cocky look on his face. To Jason's other side was a small thin girl. She is 5'2" and barely over 100lbs. Her red hair was done up in two pigtails and her blue green eyes sparkled.

"I'm Rahne Sinclair. Its a pleasure to meet you." She said in a shy voice with a faint scottish accent. She couldn't seem to look at his face. "I am called Wolfsbane because I can become a werewolf or a full wolf." Jason nodded and smiled.

"My name is Jason Loomin and I take on the aspects of anything that I touch except for plastic." he said. The others nodded and Beast explained the mission. Then the cannon popped out of the wall. Rahne becomes her wolf form and runs as the cannon fires its laser. Jason dives out of the way and takes off in a zig zag pattern trying to get closer. Roberto started to power up but he needed time. Jean put a shield over him so he could but it left the other two exposed. The targeting camera sent the laser after what it saw as the bigger threat, Wolfsbane. She was moving very quickly to the cannon and using her agility to dodge the shots. The cannon got smart and fired just infront of the wolf causing her to flip and land hard. The cannon gets ready to fire again but Jason runs up and dives infront of Rahne, pulling his hood down, exposing his face and his long fiery red hair. His hair reached down to the middle of his back. He touches his bare cheek to the floor just before the gun fires and he takes on the aspects of the floor. The laser slams into his back but it doesn't hurt him.

"Don't move Rahne." He said as the laser shoots him again. Rahne looks into his eyes and nods and Jason feels his heart melt as he looks into her bluegreen eyes. "Sunspot get that damn thing off of me." Sunspot finally stopped powering up and became a black humaniod form surround by a bright aura. He flies into the air and fires a blast but the cannon turns and shoots the blast. Soon they are firing at each other but neither gets an advantage.

"It is matching me blast for blast." He shouted. Jason nodded and looked at Jean.

"Jean come here." He says before turning over and looking at the cannon. He sees the targeting camera. An idea formed in his mind. Jean comes over to him.

"What do you need?" She asked. She quickly looked over Rahne and sees that she is alright. Jason points to the cannon.

"Can you take the camera out?"

"Yeah but if I do it will fire wildly." She said looking at him.

"Don't worry about that. Just destroy it and then sheild yourself and Wolfsbane. I'll do the rest." Jason said starting to get up. As he did his shirt started to fall away, having been burned from the laser. Jean nodded and ripped the camera off. Without the targeting camera it starts to fire wildly. Sunspot used his powers to shield himself while Jean took care of Rahne and herself. Jason was slammed by the laser but he jumped up and grabbed the barrel, blocking it with his body. Sunspot saw what he was doing and prepared a shot. He unleashed it and took out the cannon, ending the simulation. Beast wasn't in the room when it ended but soon he walked back in with a trench coat. The reason was Jason's clothing was burned away by the laser. Before they could see him completely nude Hank wrapped him in the coat. Jason smiled.

"Thanks for that sir." Jason said. Beast nodded and led him from the room.

"Come with me Jason. I have something to show you." Dr. McCoy said as they walked down the hall. Soon they walked into Hank's lab. Hank steered him towards a machine and that was when the doctor noticed that Jason was wincing and looked sick. "Jason what is wrong?"

"I have a leather coat on my shoulders but my bare feet are on a metal floor. I can only take the aspect of one thing at a time so my body is trying to take both and it is making me ill." He said fighting back the feeling of blowing chunks. Dr. McCoy looked worried and then got an idea. He started working the machine and soon a suit is created for Jason. It is boots, pants, boxers, a hoodie, and gloves. They are all black and red in color. Jason takes them behind a curtain and starts to get dressed. Then it dawned on him that he didn't take on the aspects of the clothes.

"What the hell?" He said staring at the boxers he just put on.

"This machine creates the special clothing some mutants need, like Sunspot and Wolfsbanes outfirst. With out them Sunspot would burn through his clothes and poor little Rahne would rip hers apart. They aren't the only ones either." He said as he was filling out some paperwork. Jason got dressed and walked out his hood still down. He was fighting with his long hair.

"So how am I not absorbing this?"

"Those clothes are interwoven with plastic to prevent you from channeling it. Why don't you just cut your hair?" Hank asked watching him. Jason smiled back at him.

"How many barbers do you know that use plastic sissors?" Jason said with a smile. Hank looked at him confused.

"Even your hair absorbs material too?" He asked. Jason nodded and grabbed the sissors. As soon as they touched his hair it sounded like metal on metal.

"Do you have a twist tie like you use for bread?" Jason asked as he pulled his hair back to a ponytail. Hank nodded and handed him a tie he uses for the wires. Jason tied back his hair and slipped on his hood. With a smile he walked out as Jean was walking in. He stopped in front of Jean. "Is Rahne ok?"

"Yeah she is just a little shook up. That was some good reactions out there."

"Thank you. I'll see you later Jean." He said as he walked out. Hank looked at Jean.

"So what do you think Jean?"

"Honestly Dr. McCoy I don't know what to think. He started off so slow but the second Rahne was in trouble he changed completely. He was commanding and he took charge but then it ended and he is back to just being himself." Jean said as she looked at him.

Hank just nodded as he went back to his paper work. "It will be intresting to see."

**A/N: Please Read and Review.**


	2. Meet the Outcasts

One Who Understand

Chapter 2

Meet the Outcasts

_Rahne ran through the streets of her small Scottish town. She was trapped halfway between human and wolf and was being chased by an angry mob. The mob was being led by her foster father Reverand Craig. She got stuck in an alleyway and turned and saw the mob right on top of her._

_"Hold the deamon down! We shall burn the foul beast out of the young girl!" the reverand shouted out as the torches were lowered to her fur. All Rahne could do was scream as she caught fire._

Rahne woke up with a scream, tangled up in her sheets. She shifted into her half form and ripped her sheets apart. She let out a howl and she felt a presence beside her. Lashing out she watches her claws go through the image of her roommate. The sight freaks her out enough that she shifts back to human. She collapses on to the floor crying as Logan and Professor X came rushing in. Her roommate, Danielle Moonstar, stood by and sighed.

"She had a nightmare again Professor. I could see it." Danielle said. She was a Cheyenne Indian whose mutation was the ability to create 3d images that were from her mind or anyone elses. It made her slightly psychic. In this case she saw Rahne's nightmare.

"I understand. Rahne would you like to come talk about it?" Xavier said. She shook her head and then looked at her destroyed bed and starts to tear up.

"Oh god Professor. I am so sorry. Please don't be mad at me." She said shaking. Professor X felt the fear coming off of her in an aura that was almost painful to feel. He knew about her past. Her foster father was a fire and brimstone reverand who believed that anything different was demonic. When his daughter became a mutant he thought she was possessed and gladly led the mob to kill or exorcise her. She luckly got a way but his teachings and actions stayed with her. Danielle stepped in.

"Rahne can sleep in my bed. I'll keep her safe tonight." She said pulling the small Scottish girl to her. Rahne laid her head against her and shivered. Prof. X nodded his head.

"That would be alright. I do want to see Rahne tomorrow and we'll see if we can't help her." he said as he and Logan left. Danielle and Rahne curled up in her bed and soon they fell asleep.

The next morning they went downstairs to eat. As they walked in they got some food and went to a lone table in the back. Danielle and Rahne sat down with a small Vietnamese girl named Xi'an Coy Manh, or Shan as she was called. As they joined her and started to eat another man walked up and sat down by Danielle. She smiled and kissed his cheek, which happened to be the only part of his face that she could. His name was Jonothon Starsmore but he was better known as Chamber around the school. Jono lived in England and had a good life until his mutant power literaly erupted from his body. The blast crippled his girlfriend and ripped his jaw and vocal cords out. He now can only speak by projecting his voice into people's minds. He came here and Danielle and him hit it off and started dating.

_Hey everyone. How are you this morning?_ Jono asked as he voice sounded in their heads. They all smiled but Jono could see that Rahne's was forced. Before he could press any further the last member of their little group sat down. It was John and he sat right by Rahne. She, in turn, leaned against him like a sister to a brother. Their friendship was odd but over the past three months he had come to care about the little scottish girl and she liked the crazy aussie. John looked down at her.

"What's bothering you Rahne?" He said in a kind voice. She looked up at him.

"I'm tired. I had a bad dream last night and didn't sleep well after that." She said. He gave her a hug and looked at her.

"The same one you toll me about?" he asked. When she nodded he just hugged her again. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Come with me when I go talk to the professor. I don't want to do it alone." She said looking up at him. He just nodded and went back to eating. The others heard what she said and smiled to show her support. Rahne looked at her closest friends. They were all considered to be outcasts, mutants who either couldn't pass as normal or had less then spectacular powers. She didn't care although the New Mutants never let them forget that they were the third rung.

As they were eating Jason walked in and got his breakfast. He had a real restful sleep as he roommate never came in last night. Looking around he saw Rahne and walked over to her. He smiled and looked at everyone.

"May I sit here?" He asked. The first person to catch his eye was the brown haired man with the scarf on his face. Yellow energy crackled around it and he looked at him with blue eyes when he nodded. He sat beside the small asian girl and smiled at her. She smiled back before quickly looking away with a blush. Then he smiled to the indian girl sitting by the guy with the scarf. Finally he looks at Rahne and the blond beside her. His hair was spiked up and the tips were colored orange giving the apperance of fire. His blue eyes took everything in and he had a forced smile on his face. Rahne's bluegreen eyes were looking at him while a smile danced across her face.

_Hello. I am Jono._ He said with his mind. Jason was startled by that but then he relaxed.

"I am Jason. Pleasure to meet you." He said looking at the others. Danielle smiled and spoke next.

"I am Danielle and beside you is Shan. Her english isn't that great." She said as she explained why Shan didn't introduce herself. The truth was that Shan spoke outstanding english and french as well as vetiamese but she was also very shy and had a hard time talking to boys. Shan looked at Danielle with a small smile. Jason smiled at them both.

"Pleasure ladies. Now I already know Rahne but I don't know your name sir." he said to the other guy. John looked at him and then smiled.

"The name is St. John Allerdyce."

"You sainted yourself?" Jason asked.

"Well no one else was getting to it." he said with a smile. Jason chuckled and started to eat. His bowl and silverware were both others looked at him oddly about that, well everyone but Rahne who remembered his power. Jason looked at them.

"What is wrong?" He asked looking down to make sure he hadn't spilt milk on himself.

_Plastic? Really? What are you five?_ Jono said with a little laugh. Jason looked at him and took the metal spoon out of his hand. Before Jono could react Jason put it in his mouth and bit it in half. He chewed the metal a little then spit it into a napkin.

"I absorb the aspectes of anything I touch except for plastic. That is why I use plastic dishes so I don't bite through my silverware." Jason said handing him back the bitten spoon. Rahne tried not to laugh but failed and Jason winked at her. Shan just watched wishing that wink was for her.

Meanwhile at the New Mutants table Angie went and sat down by Bobby. He smiled at her and introduced her to the others.

"Hey Angie. Guys this is Angie that girl I told you about. Angie this is the guys." Bobby said. The guys are actually three other guys and two girls. Beside Bobby on his left was a tall man with blond hair and a muscular build. On Bobby's right was a tall red head who wasn't very muscular but more lanky then anything else. Beside him was an asian girl wearing a yellow coat and sunglasses on her head. Beside Angie was a latino boy with strong features and beside him a latino girl with dark eyes. They all nodded and began to introduce themselves.

"My name is Ray." The boy on Bobby's left said. Next was the boy on Bobby's right.

"Name's Sam." He said in a thich southern accent.

"I'm Jubilee." The asian girl said.

"I am Roberto." The Brazilian boy said in a thick accent.

"And I am Mara." The last girl said in a hispanic accent. She had a royal air about her. Angie smiled and greeted them all. Next was the most asked question after their names, what their powers are.

"I take kinetic energy and turn it back on it's target doubled." Angie said. The others smiled and one by one told her their powers, except for Bobby who already met her.

"I can store bioeletrical energy and unleash it in powerful shots. It also super charges my adreal gland so I am also super strong. They call me Berzerker." Ray said.

"Ah can explode my lower half and fly like a cannonball. That's what they call me too." Sam said eating his eggs.

"I can, like, throw fireworks from my fingers." Jubilee said.

"I absorb the sunlight and use it to make me stronger, faster, able to fly, and shoot energy blasts." Roberto said.

"I can coat my body in lava and I have some control in tectonic pressure. I can also throw fireballs and in my altered form I am immune to fire." Mara said in her quiet and controlled voice. Angie smiled and soon they were talking about the local high school that she would be going to on Monday. It came out during the talks that the other new guy would not be going. Angie looked over her shoulder at Jason and shrugged.

"I guess with his powers he isn't safe to go there." She said. They looked at him and Roberto spoke up.

"His power may be odd but it is definitly a useful gift. I saw it in play yesterday." He said and goes back to eating. They all go back to talking about school as the eat. They finished eating and soon Rahne and John left for the professor's office. Rahne knocked on his door and he called them in. Rahne and John walk in and they both take a seat in the comfortable chairs in the room. Professor X looked at them both.

"Thank you for coming Rahne. John why are you here?" He asked. He already knew the answer but he like for people to voice what he knew so they didn't feel like he was reading their minds. See the problem for Charles was that his mind was always on. He heard surface thoughts as if they were spoken, no matter how hard he tried not too. Because of that he had gotten used to asking questions he already knew the answer to.

"Rahne asked me to come along. I could no more deny her then I could never have a lighter again." John said with a smile to Rahne. She grinned back and even Xavier chuckled. Yes John was insane and dangerious but it only happened when he was unfocused or near fire. If he was focused he could be scarely intellegent, as indicated by his writing carreer.

"Very well. So Rahne tell me about your nightmare."

"I was back home, my old home. The reverand was chasing me down and I was stuck in my half form. No matter what I did I couldn' t go full wolf or human. Suddenly I found myself trapt and he was behind me with a huge crowd. I couldn't speak, all I could do was whine and growl. Before I knew it I was being held down and the torches were coming closer. This time I wasn't saved as the fire touched me and my fur went up." Rahne said. As she told her story she started to cry and shake as the fear returned. John held her hand and tried to comfort her but she was still scared. Xavier literally watched it as a movie as she spoke. He heard the shouts of the mob and the smell of the smoke and burning fur.

"I can see why that scared you. What Reverand Craig did to you was horrific. I would like to ask something about the dream if you don't mind." Charles said. Rahne nodded and held John's hand.

"Of course." She said softly. Her bluegreen eyes met Charles's blue eyes and his soft smile.

"This won't be a long session I just want to talk about one thing today. Please know that this is not a magic wand. Talking to me will not stop these nightmares over night. To stop them we must get to the underlying problem. That is what we are going to start today. Now why do you think you were in your half form?"

"Because..." Rahne started as she looked down. She seemed to be holding back. John squeezed her hand to give her support. She took a deep breath and started over. "Because it is what proves I am a monster." She said and then looked down.

"What do you mean luv?" John asked her. She wouldn't raise her eyes to them.

"When I am a girl I have been called cute and as a wolf I am adorible or even beautiful but no one looks at my half form and thinks anything more then how much of a monster I am. No one is ever going to love me because of the monster inside of me." She said, the pain in her voice hard on both men. She stood up and walked to the door. "I am sorry Professor but I need to get to training." She said as she walked out. John looked at Xavier and sighed.

"So what do you think?" John asked.

"Honestly she needs a lot of work. Her foster father did a lot of damage to her selfimage and how she looks at the world. What she needs along with the sessions is someone that will love her just for her."

"I do love her like a sister but I do love her." John said looking back at the door, as if he could still see her. Charles shook his head.

"Not in that way. She loves you the same way but she wants someone to hold her and tell her she is beautiful." He said. John chuckled softly and leans his head back in the chair.

"None of these bloody boys is worthy of her." John said with an insane grin. Charles just shook his head and wondered what he would do to the first guy willing to court Rahne.

Meanwhile down in the staging area just outside of the danger room the recruits were suiting up. Each one was given a suit that helped manage their abilities. Jason's suit was designed to seal itself so only what he wanted would touch his skin. His outfit was jet black with a dark red x on the chest as a target so snipers would hit the most armored part of his suit, although bullets can't hurt him. He puts up his hood and the visor and a filter system lock into place. A tall man wearing a red visor walks in and all of the students quieted down.

"Ok first one up today is Shan." He said. Shan walked up in a blue outfit with a yellow torso. She looked at him.

"Yes Mr. Summers?" She said softly. While her voice did have an accent she spoke very properly.

"Your mission is to get across the compound and get some files out of the wall safe. You must take two others with you as back up but you are the leader in this one. One of your team mates may be a member of the X men but the other must be a recruit. So who do you want to work with you?" Summers asked after he explained the mission. Shan looked back at the group and then back to Summers.

"I would like Nightcrawler please." She said. Kurt popped over to her in a cloud of sulfer. He stood at about 5' 9" but he looked shorter as he was squating down. He had three fingers on each hand and three toes on his feet. He was covered in indigo fur with fangs, yellow eyes, and a prehensile tail. He smiled at her.

"Girls love the fuzzy one." He said in a german accent. Shan smiled at him and then looked at the other recruits. Her eyes landed on Jason and she swallowed hard before speaking.

"I would like Jason please." She said in a soft voice. Jason nods and walks over. Summers looked at them.

"Now prepare your for your mission. You have five minutes." He said as he walks away. Shan looked at Nightcrawler and Jason.

"Jason you will cause a distraction. Once the guards go to stop him Nightcrawler you and me will go to the office. You will teleport me there and I will possess the guy and get him to open the safe." Shan said as she laid out the plan. Jason looked at her.

"Possession?" Jason said. His voice was distorted and sounded dark and ominous with the filter on.

"Yes my mutant power is I can control anyone I can see for two minutes and make them do anything I wish." She explained. Jason nodded and gives the single that he is ready to go. He opened a section on his glove and touched the wall. He felt the power of the metal surge through his body and he smiled. He resealed his glove and waited for the door to open. When the door opened they saw a holographic compound with men walking around with large guns. Shan took a deep breath and waited. Jason ran forward and slammed into a tower with the force of a freight train. The tower cracked and fell over with a huge crash. The guards sounded the alarm and rushed to see the rather alien looking figure. Jason charged forward and started laughing in that odd voice as he crashed through walls and men. The men were actually robots and their lasers were set to a low setting so they were useless against Jason. Nightcrawler took his cue and teleported Shan to the far end of the compound.

Far above them in a hidden watch area Scott Summers, Jean Grey, and Logan were watching the events unfold. Jean turned to Scott.

"So what do you think of her choice?" She said looking down at the fighting. Jason picked up a guard and chucked him to the far end of the compound.

"Not who I would've picked but it seems to be working." Scott said.

"Oh who would you have picked?" Jean asked.

"Danielle. Her gift would make it easy to infeltrate the compound." he said. Logan chuckled and shook his head. Scott looked at him. "What you disagree?"

"Yeah. Did you forget that she needs time to make her images? There is too much danger of them being caught. By causing a distraction first all the focus is on Jason, who can obviously take it, so she can go get the files." Scott nodded as he started to understand. They looked down to watch the rest of the mission.

The man they needed was seating in a chair trying to direct the troops through cameras. Suddenly Shan's eyes glow and the man stops talking. Even though he was only a robot the computer was looking for the indicators that Shan was using her gifts. Once they appeared the robot acted like she wanted. He got up and opened the safe. He pulls out a bundle of papers and puts them out the window into Nightcrawler's waiting hands. Then he teleports them both away and once Shan is safe he teleported back to Jason and got him out of there. Summers walked up with a smile.

"Very well done. Good use of your powers you two." He said looking at Jason and Shan. Shan smiled and her and Jason moved out of the way of the next mission. Shan looked up at the taller boy as his goggles and filter drop down. He pulled his hood off and shook out his long red hair. He smiled down at her.

"So you can speak English." Jason said with a playful grin. Shan blushed and looked down. A gloved hand gently raised her face up to his. "I'm not mad just wondering why you didn't say anything earlier?" Shan just shakes her head and pulls away from him. Jason nods and looks up to watch what is going on as Shan starts to berate to herself in her head.

_Why don't I just talk to him? He seems really nice and I have been staring at him all day. He smiled right at me and even touched me. I mean he had a glove on but that is because of his powers. God I hate being shy. He is right beside me and I can't even talk to him unless I have a mission._

Just then the door opened and Rahne walked in. She saw Jason and walked over to him. He smiled at her and moved closer to Shan so Rahne can stand next to him on the other side.

"So what did I miss?" Rahne said as she got beside him.

"Well Shan led a mission and I was with her. We passed with flying colors." Jason said. Rahne nodded and smiled at Shan.

"That is great. I told ya that you can be a leader." Rahne told her with a smile. Shan nodded but she just looked at Jason with a longing in her eyes. Rahne saw the look and smirked. She looked at Danielle and sent her a thought to her. Danielle didn't pick up on it but Jono did. He nodded and started talking to Danielle. She looked at him and then nodded with a grin. Rahne smiled and leaned back against the wall and giggles. They are going to help Shan get with Jason. But in her mind Rahne wonders why she feels bad about that.

**A/N: Hello everyone. Angie will be more of the focus in the next chapter with the girls meddling to get Shan to talk to Jason. So I hope you all like it. Please Read and Review.**


	3. Rebound

One Who Understands

Chapter 3

Rebound

Angie stood among the other recruits waiting for her turn. Bobby was called up by Scott and he gave him his mission.

"Ok Iceman you have to keep a rampaging robot from crossing the room and getting to the target on the other side. You may not use anyone that has already gone. Who are you taking?"

"Ray and Angie." He said with no hesitation. Ray was his best friend and he saw how strong Angie can be. Angie was wearing a purple outfit with a black x on the chest. She smiles at him and Ray. Ray's outfit was blue and yellow and designed to channel his electricity easily. Bobby pulled them to the side and looked at them.

"Ok Ray you will be with me as the front line. Angie you will be the last stand. If we can't stop it then you will have too." Bobby said. Both of the teens nodded and waited to be let in to the room. As the walked into the Danger Room they saw a robot that looked like Professor X. On the other side of the room was a huge figure in crimson armor. Once the start signal was given he charged at the Professor. Bobby froze the ground under the robot to make him slip as Ray ran forward to knock it back. Ray hit the figure square but he didn't move at all. With a casual backhand he sent Ray flying. When Ray hit the ground he was unable to stop a discharge of electricity from flying out and slamming into Angie. Her nervous system locked up and she fell to the ground twitching. Bobby, who was trying to stop the robot by making ice walls, looked back but before he could react the robot burst through his walls and chunks of debris hit him. He fell to the ground disoriented. With no one to stop the robot it started to cross the room. Angie was lying in its path so it kicked her out of the way. That was a mistake. Upon contact Angie absorbed the energy and popped back up her eyes glowing purple.

Up in the hidden observation area once again Scott, Jean, and Logan watched the mission.

"Don't you think it is a little unfair to put only these three against Juggernaut? Last time it took the combined efforts of the Brotherhood and the X men to just slow him down." Scott asked as they watched.

"No it was my idea. After seeing how Angie was yesterday I wanted to test her limits. When I saw that she was going to be in this mission it seemed like the perfect way to test her. The Juggernaut robot is only on 50% so it isn't going to do much damage but it will be tough." Jean said. They watched as Angie ran at the robot and started landing punch after punch, actually staggering it. Jean turned the robot up to 60% but it was still getting moved around by Angie. Every time it landed a punch Angie just came back at it with stronger hits. Even Logan was impressed as they turned up the robot again. Bobby and Ray were still trying to get their wits about them.

"She is entering Colossus territory. I can't believe she is keeping up with this robot." Jean said. "I am about to put it on 95% and she still doesn't look like she is going to stop." As she spoke Angie locked hands with the robot and they were both trying to push the other one aside but neither was moving. Jean turned the robot on full but still neither moved. Then suddenly Angie pulled the robot forward and brought her knee up. The hit was so hard that it sheered the head of the robot clean off. She then proceeded to pound and beat the machine until it was in pieces. She then turned towards Bobby and Ray. Her eyes were still glowing purple and she leapt at them to smash them. They dove to the side.

"Angie what are you doing?" Ray called out as she turned towards him and charged him.

"I….can't help….myself. Too…..much…energy!" Angie managed to say in a pained voice. Ray nodded and dodged her attacks. Bobby started making ice walls for her to beat her way through to help her lose her energy. It took almost 30 walls of ice to finally make her pass out. Ray caught her and held her in his arms as Bobby almost passed out too.

"That was rough." Ray said as he looked at his best friend and the girl that he was holding. Scott walked down and picked Bobby up. They carried to two of them out and brought them to the infirmary.

"Well we know what her limits are." Scott said as he laid Bobby on a bed and Ray laid Angie on one beside him. Ray just nodded as he looked at her.

"This is my fault." Ray finally said.

"Why do you say that?"

"I wasn't smart going after that robot. I thought I could just muscle it away and because of that she had to face it alone. That is what led her to going mad with energy." Ray said. Scott walked over to him and sighed.

"It is better that it happened here rather then in the field. Now you know what to work on." He said. Ray just nodded again and then he sat down beside Angie.

"I'm staying here." He said. There was no room for argument in his voice. Scott just nodded and walked away.

Meanwhile Jason was watching the monitor during everyone's training. Shan moved away from him and made her way over to Danielle. Danielle looked at her friend and her mind was flooded with images of Shan and Jason kissing. She didn't have to guess where they were coming from.

"So Shan have you even spoken to him yet?" She asked. Shan turned bright pink and shook her head.

"He doesn't even know I am alive." She muttered. Of course that was a lie as he had tried to speak to her earlier but she had blown him off. Not because she didn't want to talk to him but because she was so shy. He was so cool and charming and she was just a scared teen from Vietnam.

"Of course he does. He wants to talk to you so go over there and talk." Danielle said. She wanted Shan to be happy. She was so shy that sometimes she missed out on meeting great people. She looked at Jason and saw Rahne talking to him.

"So what do you think of the Danger Room?" She asked with a smile.

"It sure is a place to have a fun time." Jason said, his eyes never leaving the screen. She watched him for a second.

"What are you doing?"

"I am watching everyone to get a feel for their powers. I may have to be paired with them or have to use them if I am the leader. I want to know how to use everyone effectively."

"Really? I never thought of that." Rahne said with honest amazement. Jason nodded.

"It is like chess. By knowing how the pieces move you can set up your strategies. Same thing applies here."

"I have never played chess."

"I'll teach you some day. It is a game of kings. I wonder if anyone around here plays." Jason said looking around.

"Most likely. The Professor has a really nice game board in his office." She said. With out even thinking about it she has moved closer to him. He didn't move at all so she was almost leaning against him. He smiled at the monitors as two girls, Kitty and Mara, were fighting a couple of robots.

"Maybe I can ask him for a game later." Jason said. Soon Scott called everyone together.

"Ok that was some good training today. Go get showers and then enjoy the rest of your Saturday. Tomorrow we will do capture the flag." He said. The people who had been there a while all called out happily. Jason looked at Rahne for an explanation.

"Capture the flag is different here then anywhere else. The ones that cheered aren't the Outcasts." She said solemnly.

"Outcasts?" He asked with a confused look on his face.

"That is what my friends and I are. That is why we sit by ourselves at lunch. We either don't have spectacular powers or we can't pass as human. For the games they want Jono but not the rest of us. Do you know how embarrassing it is to stand there while everyone else is picked and know that we are the leftovers that we either are going to just watch or be forced to be on a team by the teachers?" Rahne asked in an upset voice.

"I can't say that I can. I was homeschooled my whole life. I have always had this ability so I couldn't go out and play with other kids. Think of what would happen if I had touched concrete before playing football. I would seriously hurt someone. I had to stay in my room and watch from my window. I had to watch my brother come home with trophy after trophy while I could never even attempt to earn one. So if tomorrow I am just sitting on the sidelines and not picked I will still be happy to at least be up for the game." Jason said. She looked at him and saw the honestly in his eyes. She chuckled and went to go wash up.

Back in the infirmary Angie was just starting to wake up. Bobby had woken up a while back and headed out after downing four bottles of water. Ray had never left Angie's side the whole time.

"Hey." She said weakly as she looked at him. He smiled at her.

"Hey yourself. I wanted to say that I am sorry. If I hadn't been an idiot going into the fight then you never would've had to put yourself in that situation." He said looking into her violet eyes.

"There is nothing to be sorry about. That is why you put me as the back up. Just next time please don't shock me." She said with a soft smile. Ray swore his insides melted at that.

"Hey want to go watch a movie upstairs?" He asked with a smile.

"Sure as long as I can stretch out on a couch. I am still tired." She said. Ray nodded and helped her up. After she went and got changed she headed up to the TV room and they lay out on a couch. Ray was in the corner and Angie put her head in his lap. About halfway through the movie she fell asleep again but Ray didn't care. He was happy.

Danielle and Rahne brought Shan up to the library and together they started trying to figure out how to get her to talk to Jason.

"Well he likes chess. Maybe you could challenge him to a game." Rahne suggested. Part of her didn't want to tell Shan about her conversation with Jason but she didn't want to be mean to her friend. Shan was a sweetie so why wouldn't she want her happy. Besides he would probably hate her if he ever saw the monster inside of her.

"Well I like chess but what if I beat him?" Shan asked in a quiet tone. The girls both just smiled at her.

"Then he will get over it and if he doesn't then he isn't worth your time." Danielle said. As the ladies talked and Ray and Angie watched a movie Jason was walking into Dr. McCoy's lab. The blue furred man was sitting behind his desk reading a book.

"Mind if I come in doctor?" Jason asked from the doorway. Hank looked up and then shook his head.

"Of course not come on in Jason. What can I do for you?" he said with a warm smile.

"Well if you aren't busy I would like to play you in chess and just chat." He said holding up a chess set. Beast cleared off his desk and motioned for him to sit down.

"I would love a game. Not many people play so it is always nice to have a new opponent."

"Great." Jason said as he set up the board. He was white and Hank was black. As they played Jason started to talk. "As a teacher here do you know a lot about the students and their home lives?"

"Yes but if you want to know anything you'll just have to ask the student." He said as he moved Jason into check on the fifth turn.

"No nothing like that. I was wondering if you knew about my living arrangements." Jason responded as he tried to get out of his dire situation. It wasn't working as two turns later it was checkmate. They reset the board and started playing again.

"That seems like an odd statement. What did you want to know?" Hank asked as they played. He was impressed as Jason stopped the strategy he used last time. He changed up his moves.

"Do you know if my mom signed me over to the professor?" He asked as he tried to go on the offensive. Hank shut him down quickly.

"Honestly I don't know but why would you think that would happen?" He asked as he started backing Jason into a corner. It had taken a bit longer, now turn twenty, but he was going to win.

"Because my mom never wanted a mutant in her family. She seemed all too happy to get rid of me here." He said as he tried to see away out of check that wouldn't lead to checkmate. Not seeing one he laid down his king. They once again set up and started playing again. As they started Hank looked at him.

"I am sorry to hear that. I can understand how rough it can be. So can a lot of people here. I am sure if she did that you will be welcome here with the professor."

"Thanks Dr. McCoy." He said as he started shutting down some of the doctor's attack routes early. As they played Logan walked in.

"Hey Hank did you see where Ororo hid my cigars?" He said as he looked around the lab. Hank looked at him in amusement for a while before answering.

"No I am sorry my friend. Can't you just sniff them out?"

"No she covered them with a strong smell. I'll be able to do it when I get close but not this far away." He said grumpily. Ororo and Logan had started to go out a month ago and while she put up with many of his bad habits smoking was the one she refused to let him have. She constantly stole his cigars and hid them. She was getting smarter each time.

"Ah the price of love." Hank said leading to Logan shooting him a dirty look. As this was going on Jason was studying the chess board and made a move Hank wasn't expecting. It actually put Hank on his heels for the first time since they started. Logan turned and watched the game for a while.

"Hey you're pretty good kid." Logan said as he grabbed a nearby stool and sat down.

"Thanks but he is still winning." Jason said as they played and Hank was back on the offensive.

"So what were you guys talking about?" Logan asked. He didn't have anything to do until later that night when he was going to take Ororo out for dinner and dancing.

"Oh just discussing one of the most important questions to plague modern man. How many licks does it take to get to the center of a Tootsie Pop?" Jason said with a completely straight face. Hank lost it and started laughing joined quickly by Logan and Jason.

Back in the library the girls had thrown around ideas about what to do with Shan's hair and different outfits for her to wear. John walked over and sat with them.

"Hello ladies. So what are you three up to?" He asked with a smile. He was sitting by Rahne and she leaned over and put her head on his shoulder. He just smiled wider and put an arm around her.

"Trying to figure out how to get Jason to notice Shan." Danielle answered. Rahne nodded in agreement but John saw that her smile didn't reach her eyes. He looked down at her for a second before turning to the others.

"That redheaded bloke that was at our table this morning?" he asked. Shan nodded and John just chuckled. He listened to them only vaguely but his real focus was on Rahne. He saw that she was helping Shan but she didn't seem to be happy about it. John motioned for her to follow him and he got up and walked over to the other side of the library. She walked over with him and smiled.

"What's up John?" She asked him.

"Why aren't you happy helping her?"

"What do you mean?"

"Luv I can see it in your eyes. You are helping only because she is your friend." John said. Rahne looked down and then sighed. Even though she had only known John for two months he could read her like a book. She looked up and into his eyes.

"I think that Jason is cute too. I want to get to know him better, maybe even date him but he would never love me. I have a monster in me." She said that last part very softly but John still heard it.

"Love you don't have a monster in you. It is just another form of you take, but it is still you." John said pulling her into a hug. She leaned against him and sighed. Shortly after that was dinner where they announced that Bobby and Jono where going to be the leaders of the game tomorrow. At the New Mutant table everyone congradulated Bobby. He smiled and nodded and then Ray looked at Angie.

"Hey Angie we figured out a codename for you. From now on you'll be Rebound." He said with a smile. All the other New Mutants liked it and Angie was touched. After hanging out for a while John went out drinking with Remy and the recruits all went to bed.

Rahne woke up in the middle of the night in a cold sweat. She had the same nightmare again but this time she didn't scream. She got up quietly and left her room. She went down to the boys wing and headed to John's room. As she walks into the room she shifted to her wolf form. John asked her to take that form when ever she slept in here because it weirded him out to have her in here as a teenage girl. She hopped in the unused bed in his room and laid down. She felt someone in the bed but sometimes when he was drunk John forgot which bed was his so it was ok. A soft arm draped over her and she snuggled in and went to sleep. It was the most peaceful sleep she has had in a long time.

John woke up the next with a mouth full of cotton and a pounding head. He slowly got up and saw that something was wrong in his room. At first he saw Rahne's tail and he smiled as some times she just needed to be near him. Then it dawned on him that she was under the covers and there was also someone in the bed with her. He got up and as he walked over he remembered that he was supposed to be getting a new roommate. What he saw made him yell out.

"Oh what the bloody hell?" he exclaimed, startling Rahne awake. When she woke up like that she shifted back into human and sat there in a tang top and very short shorts when she realized that she wasn't in bed with John, who she was looking at. The arm around her pulled her into a strong chest as the owner sat up and looked at John. He didn't seem to realize that he was holding someone. Rahne turned her head and realized she was looking at the bare chest of Jason. He then realized he was holding a soft warm body to him. He looked at Rahne and then it dawned on him that this wasn't a dream. He slowly turned back to look at the very pissed off John.

**A/N: Well next chapter we see if John is going to kill Jason. Please read and review. Remember feed back is great and the more you review the faster I will update.**


End file.
